Cold Shadows
by Droopy1389
Summary: Prequeal to "Kai and His sister" Shows the events that led up to that story and even the dangers Elizabeth and Kai had to face.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters expect the ones you don't know which are MINE! Review please!

Kai:yawn: Great all the fun all over again

Droopy:glares: Well Mr. Grumpy this story is our prequel to Kai and his sister:smile:

Kai:look: Freak……

Droopy:grabs vegetables: You want to try this again?

Kai:death glare: Fine……Get the story underway

Droopy: OK HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOO :chucks potato at Kai's head:

Kai:faints:

Droopy: Here we go with a new story :happy dance: I hope you like it and **THIS IS BEEN UP ON BEFORE BUT WAS TAKEN DOWN FOR A WEIRD REASON.**

**_Key: _**"Talking"_Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ Bit-Beast Talking 'Russian'**:Different scene:**

_**Ch 1-The Calm Before The Storm!**_

Kim Hiwatari smiled at her two young children as they enjoyed a small game of tag. They ran across the yard, with Elizabeth running after Kai. She smiled bigger as Elizabeth caught up with Kai and tackling him to the ground. Kai wore black sweat pants, white T-shirt, white scarf around his neck and red and black sneakers. Elizabeth had blue jeans, long sleeved burgundy shirt, and white scarf around her waist and white sneakers. They began to roll around on the ground fighting. Kim gave a small laugh as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked back into the owner's eyes. Her husband, Eric Hiwatari left a small kiss on her head and gazed towards his two children.

"Should we stop them?" Kim asked. She leaned into her husband's arms.

"Ohh leave them be" Eric said tightening his grip. Elizabeth ran behind her parents and poked her head out from behind their legs. Kai came up to Elizabeth and chased her around their legs.

"Stop running around in circles, you're making me dizzy" Kai said continue to chase Elizabeth around their legs. Their parents reached down and grabbed the two children into their arms. Elizabeth squirmed in her mother's arms trying to grab Kai, with Kai doing the same in his father's arms.

"Ok you two, stop fighting. It's time for dinner," Their mother said. Kai and Elizabeth cheered with joy as they walked up to their large house. Kai and Elizabeth were lowered to the ground and skipped happily into the kitchen. Kim followed her hungry children into the kitchen as the phone rang when Eric was about to enter the kitchen.

"I got it" Eric said walking over to the phone. He picked it up and placed it near his ear.

"Hello Hiwatari residence" Eric said.

"Ahh Eric, pleasure to talk to you" The voice said cold with an evil laugh rigging with it.

"Voltaire! What do you want?" Eric sneered.

"Is that a nice way to talk to your father" Voltaire said in his slithering kind of voice.

"You're not going to touch my children!" Eric said angrily. Kim looked up from her steaming food and poked her head out into the hallway. Her husband was yelling into the phone in Russian with his face red with anger. Eric slammed the phone down; closing his fists tightly in till they were white from the pressure.

'Honey, who was on the phone' Kim asked shakily.

'Voltaire, he wants……them' He said, nodding his head towards Elizabeth and Kai who were throwing peas to one another.

'No……he can't" Kim gasped covering her mouth with her hand in fright.

'Don't let the children know' Eric said giving his wife a small kiss on the head before he headed into the kitchen. Kim followed a bit shakily behind him.

"Mommy can we eat now?" Kai asked sweetly. Kim smiled and nodded to her son. They both cheered as they jumped into their booster seats. Eric walked over to the table and sat down as Kim dished out the food onto the plates. Kai and Elizabeth digged into their food like they were about to starve. Their parents eat slowly, in deep thought.

"Mommy, Mommy can we watch Finding Nemo?" Elizabeth asked with her face full of mashed potatoes. Kim gave a small smile a nodded towards her daughter. Kai and Elizabeth cheered loudly was they began to sing the Dori song (A/N: Just keep swimming, just keep swimming). Kai and Elizabeth finished their meals in a hurry and started to run to the TV but their father picked them up into his strong arms.

"I don't think so you two, its bath night" Eric said to his children as they wrestled in his arms.

**:Bathroom:**

It took about ten minutes to get Kai and Elizabeth undressed and into the bathtub. Not counting all the water, bubbles, toys and other things that were thrown out of the tub in the process. Kai and Elizabeth were playing with their rubber ducky or boats while Eric was sprawled across the floor gasping for air. The door opened as Kim popped her head in to look on her children.

"Dear, was it that hard to put them into a tub?" Kim asked with a bit of a chuckle to her tone. Eric sent her a sharp glare as Kim walked over to the tub and squatted down.

"Enjoying your bath?" Kim asked. Eric was leaning against the door, watching his wife and children (A/N: I wonder where Kai and Elizabeth got that from).

"YAY" They screamed, splashing the water like dolphins. Kim giggled at their reactions and brought out towels.

"Lets get to that movie huh, sweeties" Kim asked. Elizabeth and Kai stood up in the tub while their parents wrapped them in towels like mummies. They were taken into their room where they were dressed into their pajamas. Kai had a large royal blue T-shirt that was way to big for him, making him look like he was in a dress. Elizabeth has a small gown on which had small yellow daffodils across the bottom.

"MOVIE!" Kai shouted as he ran out of the room with Elizabeth close on his tail. Their parents followed behind them smiling as once and awhile, one of them would trip over their pajamas and onto the ground with a thump. When they arrived at the stairs, Elizabeth and Kai plopped down onto their butts and flew over each stair as if they were sledding on the snow. They rushed into the living room and jumped onto the couch.

"I assume that your both ready?" Their mother asked sweetly placing a fleece yellow and blue blanket over them. They nodded their heads as their mother sat on the side of them. Eric turned on the movie and turned off the lights.

**:Thirty minutes later:**

Kai and Elizabeth had clamed down a bit to watch the movie but would giggle, as a funny part would pop up (A/N:When in that movie is it not funny?). Kim rested her head on Eric's shoulder, which had her arm around her waist. There was a rustling of leaves and breaking of sticks outside that caught Eric's attention. He narrowed his eyes in the dark, gazing out into the black outside.

"Honey what's wrong?" Kim asked, feeling his uneasiness.

"Stay here" Eric commanded. He got up and walked quietly into the kitchen. He squatted down low and tiptoed over to the small window above the sink. Slowly rising, he stared out into the cold, snowy darkness, looking for anything (A/N: Yea its snowy…their in Russia if you don't know). He looked like he was about to leave in till something shinny caught the nick of his eye. He realized it at once to be a gun pointing at him. He ran away from the window and out of the kitchen, feeling the air of the bullet came pass his as he turned into the living room. He rushed in, panting for breath seeing his wife with a worried expression and Kai and Elizabeth were tightly hugging each other whimpering.

"Kai……Elizabeth……go upstairs……and hide now…" Their father said gasping for air. They nodded unsurely and ran quick up the stairs. There were loud bangs and thumping on the doors and windows. The parents brought out two blades from their pockets (A/N: NO not knives and all that…BEYBLADES:giggles:).

"If they ever call for help, both of you need to go to their aid" Eric said looking into the bit of his blade. The door slammed open as tons of shoulders came in baring guns. One man stepped forward with an evil smirk plastered on his face. (A/N: Ehhhh I not good with fighting seens…so their dead).

**:Upstairs: **

Kai had Elizabeth's wrist tightly in his grip while they ran down the hall. They turned right into their room, slamming and locking the door behind them. Kai looked around the room, desperate for a hiding place. He rushed over to the closet door and opened it and pushed Elizabeth inside with him closing the door behind him. Elizabeth squatted in the corner as Kai sat down next to her.

"Kai what is going to happen to mom and dad?" Elizabeth asked looking into the eyes of her older brother. Kai looked down at Elizabeth and shook his had sadly to the side.

"I don't really know Liz we have to stay here like mom and dad said" Kai replayed looking down at her. Elizabeth eyes stared to form tears on the sides as she snuggled into Kai's arm. Kai placed an arm around her shoulders, calming her down. A loud bang was heard as the door swung open slamming against the wall. Kai and Elizabeth jumped in surprise as a deep voice yelled.

"They have to be in here there is no other place where they could be hiding" the deep voice said. Kai brought Elizabeth closer to him as there were more banging and other noises of things being thrown. Elizabeth clawed her nails into his arm, whimpering in fright.

"Kai……" Elizabeth said trembling. Kai hugged her tighter using one arm.

"Liz try to be quiet" Kai said pushing her back to the wall and into the darkness.

"Find them know!" another voice yelled. The first man creped up to the closet door with an evil smirk placed on his face. He reached for the door handle slowly.

"I love you Elizabeth" Kai said with a small single tear on his cheek.

"I love you too Kai" Elizabeth said between sobs. Just then the door was swung open and a man holding a gun.

"Fond ya," he said with an evil grin on his face.

Kai pushed Elizabeth into the wall and kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine. The man shot back howling in pain and Kai grabbed Elizabeth's wrist as they ran passed the other people looking in shock. They ran frantically down the hall and heard shouting in a different language. Kai finally reached the stairs and stumbled down them with Liz trailing behind him with her hand in his grip and turned to his right.

"Liz……were almost out……of here" Kai said panting for air.

Kai rushed into the kitchen and turned so the door was right in front of them. He reached out his hand in order to grab the handle but two large me came in front of the door. Kai stopped suddenly and tried to turn around away from them but rough hands grabbed his shoulders. He was jerked back roughly and fast that he stumbled back into the man's iron grip. He struggled in the grip, thrashing around with his arms and legs but got a punch to the gut to tell him to behave. He gasped as a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Kai are you all right?" Elizabeth called to him. Kai looked up painfully to see her tightly hugged in the grip of another man. Kai give her a short smile and brought his head back up. In front of them would change their life forever. An old man stepped from the shadows grinning his full mouth of teeth as Kai and Elizabeth both took in a gasp of air.

"Grandfather?" Both Kai and Elizabeth said in unison and in shock. Their grandfather looked at them and gave a short but evil laugh.

"There is time for love and joy and there's time for pain and death," he said turning his body so that Elizabeth and Kai could see two lone figures lying on the floor not moving. There were huge puddles of blood on the floor near two figures that Kai and Elizabeth did not want to see. Both their mom and dad were dead. Kai and Elizabeth were frozen with shock and their eyes large and blank. Their grandfather turned his body back to them.

"You shouldn't even care for them…they were useless any way" Their grandfather said with a chuckle.

"YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS!" Kai screamed with anger sending a vicious glare to his grandfather. Their grandfather laughed at his reaction and walked over to Kai. He gripped Kai's chin in his grasp and smacked Kai in the cheek, almost making him hit the wall if the man wasn't holding him.

"You shouldn't be weak Kai, forget your feelings about them now" Voltaire said with warning to his voice. Kai brought his head up and glared at him. Voltaire snickered at Kai and walked over to Elizabeth. She started to shiver as Voltaire gently touched her cheek and chin. He laughed as Kai growled like a tiger at his actions.

"Both of you should learn that now without your parents that your just small children ready to be use for anything" Voltaire said laughing.

"Well it's time to leave here," their grandfather said grinning. Voltaire started to walk away when two dirty rags were placed over Kai's and Elizabeth's nose and mouths. Kai shifted his head trying to remove the rag. He sniffed the rag's odor in and felt dizzy, sending him into the darkness.

* * *

Droopy1389: YAY! I got the first chapter done. As you can all see that the ending is just a bit more in depth than the flashback in Kai and his sister…:giggles: THIS WAS SOOO MUCH FUN!

Kai:glares:

Droopy: Hehe Kai was a little grumpy when he woke up so he needed some help with his temper.

Kai:glares again:tied up to a chair with duck tape over his mouth and 30 pound weights on the chair:

Droopy: Kai when you're ready to behave I'll untie you :smirk:

Kai:growls:tries to move towards me:

Droopy: NOPE :rustles hair: See you all later and the next chapter of my stories

Kai:growls:glares:

_**Next chapter……The Abbey Dangers**_


	2. The Abbey Dangers

I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters except the ones you don't know, which are MINE! Review please!

Droopy: 'Ello everyone:smiles:

Kai:growls:sits with arms crossed:

Droopy: WHAT? You need to control that temper of yours…THANK YOU REVIEWERS!…Ray is sexy, Angel56, Midnight Insanity, nadja, and Izumi Princess of Darkness…for my magnificent 5 reviews!

Kai:glares: Shut it…

Droopy: Yea whatever…ON TO THE CHAPPY:shivers: Abbey…

**_Key: _**"Talking"_Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ Bit-Beast Talking 'Russian' **:Different scene:**

_**Cold Shadows Ch 2-The Abbey Dangers**_

Kai flickered his eyes slowly to only see more darkness, still thinking that he was asleep. He wasn't sure where he was as he felt cold air against his body and the coldness of metal across his wrists and ankles. The only thing that he could recall was being back at his house when his grandfather kidnapped both Elizabeth and himself, leaving his parents dead.

_Wait! Where's Elizabeth?_ Kai thought quickly breaking away from his thoughts and looked around the cell. The whole place was made of grayish-reddish bricks and stones, square in shape with one small window far above the floor. The air was cold and stuffy with the scent of an unusual odor. There, on the wall to Kai's left, was Elizabeth. She hung by black, rusty chains attached by her ankles and wrists, and she was still unconscious. Kai tried desperately to move to her aid but he was also attached to the walls by chains.

"Elizabeth can you hear me? Come on wake up" Kai said in a slightly whispered voice hoping that she would hear and not any other people around, if there were any, that is. Kai saw Elizabeth twitch and her eyes opened with a blink.

"Kai, is that you?" she said, lifting her head up from hanging.

"Yeah it's me, are you all right?" Kai asked, giving a small smile.

"Don't worry about me, big bro I'm fine" Elizabeth said, trying to move but was stopped by the chains. "Hey, what's going on here? What are these Kai?" she asked fighting against the chains' grasp.

"I'm not sure Liz but I think that we were brought here by grandfather." Kai said looking towards Elizabeth.

"You're quite correct my grandchildren." A deep voice said, only the voice of their grandfather. Kai and Elizabeth snapped their eyes open wide in shock at the man at the cell door. "Well I hope that you are enjoying your day, grandchildren" Voltaire said grinning.

"Grandpa, why are we here? Where _is_ here?" Elizabeth asked trembling, rattling the chains with her shaking.

"Oh, you two will find out soon." He had an evil smirk across his face. Voltaire left them in the cell alone again.

Kai and Elizabeth stood in the darkness for a little bit until they heard keys chining. The iron door swung open to relive a man with purple hair and weird black glasses on. He wore a long mossy green coat and black shirt and pants. He walked into the cell and stopped in the middle of the room to look at both Kai and Elizabeth. Something about that man made Kai and Elizabeth shiver and move towards the wall away from him. He saw their reaction and then removed his glasses so they could see his blood colored eyes. Kai and Elizabeth shot back harder with fright as the man could only do is laugh, showing his full mouth of yellow teeth.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Two scared little Hiwataris. Hmm I'm going have to change that now," he said. Then shouted something in a different language that neither Kai nor Elizabeth could understand. Then two men dressed in red uniforms and black hoods came in. One of them walked to each of the Hiwataris and unchained them.

Kai, trying to be a hero punched the man in the face as soon as his hand was released, but the man didn't even flinch. Then out of nowhere came a hard fist to Kai's left cheek causing Kai to fall backwards into the wall. Kai felt like his body was about to go numb as he began to shake uncontrollably. He placed his hand on the swollen check to feel warm, burning, and stinging pain from it. After the man was done unchanging him, he then grabbed him by his arm forcefully and threw him onto his shoulder. Kai was out of breath as he was taken out of the cell, over the man's shoulder.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, had a less mean guard who only punched her in the gut after she did the only thing that Elizabeth was capable of doing, biting. She bit him right in the wrist when the man was reaching for her. He shot back grabbing his wrist and then he looked into her eyes giving her a death glare. Elizabeth wished that she hadn't done that as she was coward and moved back towards the wall, receiving the punch in the gut. Elizabeth screeched and started to cry when the man pulled her hair forcefully, grabbed her around the waist, and carried her on his side. Then he followed the other guard out of the cell down to the right with the creepy man behind them all.

They went though countless tunnels, passageways, stairs and doors which Kai lost track of how many they had passed. The whole place was dark. Occasionally there would be a candle burning, but that happened only once every minute of walking. The walls seemed a much greener tone to them compared to the redness in the cells. Kai was still in pain, as every time the man went down stairs, the man's shoulder would come straight up into Kai's stomach. He gritted his teeth, trying not to yelp out in pain but it was so much that once he had to give a whimper. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the men stopped in front of a door labeled 1134. (A/N: Hehe I just couldn't resist that, that's where they're going anyway). The creepy man, which was behind them all along, came in front of them and typed in some numbers into the keyboard. The door opened. There was a blinding light came through and Kai and Elizabeth both squinted their eyes tightly as they were brought into it.

The room was white everywhere, it had to be one of the most popular rooms with so many people running around. In the middle of the room were two huge glass tubes that almost reached the ceiling. There were people in white lab coats that surrounding the tubes and various types of machines. There were huge ones, some with screens, computers and others that Kai didn't know. The men brought Kai and Elizabeth over to the middle of the room where a few other men in white coats came over to them. They were both lowered to the ground but were still on heavy watch as some of the white men looked at them. They were touching and examining them both everywhere (A/N:glares: ok for all you nasty people its not that way!). One was looking into their eyes, while another was checking for a heartbeat and another was lifting their arms up and testing mobility.

After along time of getting poked at by the men, they were pushed closer to the glass tubes. There a few men stripped them of their clothes until Kai and Elizabeth were in just their underwear (A/N: Cute! hehe) Then the tubes opened up so they could be placed inside of them. Kai and Elizabeth were about to run away when the two guards grabbed roughly their shoulders and arms and led them to the tubes. Kai and Elizabeth showed fear in their eyes approaching the tubes. A few more white men came up to them placing sticky patches with cords on them to their chests, arms and temples. Then they placed a clear mask over both of their mouths as the men left. As soon as they left the tubes closed and a strange jello type of green liquid entered the tank filling it up to the top. Kai and Elizabeth began to float in the liquid making the appearance that they were sleeping.

"Ok start the program now!" the man with purple hair barked as the men started to type on the machines and computers.

After about a minute the liquid turned red as Kai and Elizabeth felt like everything was being drained from them. Kai barley opened his eye to see people in white coats around them writing on clipboards. In the middle stood their grandfather and the evil man, smirking at a job well done. That was all that he could see as his head started to pound uncontrollably, placing Kai into darkness.

**:Later:**

Kai didn't want to open his eyes as the pain he was in kept him feeling nauseous. Finally, he cracked open one of them just enough to see the room. He was lying on a bed with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He also noticed, to his dislike, about three different needles in his arms. He groaned slightly as he tried to move his body. Just doing that made him shiver all over. He decided not to as he leaned back further into the soft yet hard pillow. The room was somewhat cleaner than the other parts of the abbey, the walls with an off white color and plenty of equipment around the bed. Kai slowly, yet gently moved his head from the right to the left. He was alone. He started to shiver with fright at the thought of where Elizabeth might be. He almost jumped off the bed as the door opened with a creak. In came the same scary man that was near his grandfather. He moved towards the bed, giving off a small chuckle as he watched Kai try, with the little energy he had left, to move away from the man.

"Young Kai…are you afraid of me?" he asked, showing off a triumphant grin towards the young boy as he shivered with fright.

"My, my, my…"He snickered. Kai continued trying fruitlessly to move away, but the man placed a hand on his shoulder, sending shivers to parts Kai didn't even know he had.

"Kai, you should always fear me like your sister has. My name is Boris Balcov, and from now on, you will be training under me."

Boris laughed at Kai, as his eyes grew wide at the sound of his sister. Suddenly, something caught the young boy's eye, gleaming under the light. It was a large, gun shaped needle, filled with a light blue substance. He struggled desperately in the Boris's cold, tight grip as the needle got closer and closer to him. Pain shot throughout his whole body as the ice cold liquid entered his neck and through his blood stream. Kai suddenly felt so drowsy that he could no longer keep his eyes open. He saw Boris put on a large grin on his face before he blacked out.

**:Elizabeth:**

She still shivered with fright from the man…Boris as he calls himself. Her body felt numb all over with no chance of moving for a while. She tried with all her might to stop the tears coming down her face as she thought what could be happening to her brother…wherever he was.

_Kai where are you? I need you with me…I'm scared_ Elizabeth thought as she started to fog up her oxygen mask with her large sobs. Suddenly the door opened as Elizabeth took in a deep breath to stop crying.

_Please let it not be Boris_ She pleaded. To her relief, two men stepped in. One was surely a guard and the other looked like one of the men in the laboratory. (A/N: Man is the doctor and guard is the guard). The man removed the sheet from her covers, took out a stethoscope and started to check her heartbeat.

'Looks like she's been crying' The guard said making Elizabeth wonder what he was saying as he glared at her.

'She's huffing but I don't think so. It's probably the medicine. You may leave,' The doctor said to the guard. Elizabeth saw the guard nod his head slightly and walk out of the room. The doctor finished checking her heartbeat and recovered Elizabeth.

"Little one, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm as scared of Boris as you are." The man said to Elizabeth with a hearty accent to his tone. Elizabeth gave a confused and scared look towards him. He was on the short side with dark brownish blonde hair, spiked in the front. His eyes were light shade of gray with a blue tint to them. He looked in the early 20's with a small beard growing on his slim chin. He was slender with a white jacket and dark shirt and pants.

"Umm…why…umm where am I" Elizabeth mustered the calmest voice she had, which was very shaky. The man approached her and reached out a hand to remove her mask.

"You don't need this right now," he said in reply, "To answer your question, you're in the Balcov Abbey outside of Moscow." (A/N: I'm not sure where it is but that's all I know XD). Elizabeth looked up with curious eyes towards the man.

"What's your name?" she asked, showing off a small smile.

"Well, my name is Mark. I'm a doctor here," He sent a smile right back to Elizabeth as she nodded.

"My name is Elizabeth," she said cutely. Mark gave a short laugh and ruffled some of her hair.

"I know that," he smiled at her again as she squirmed under his hand as he started to ruffle her hair more. Elizabeth suddenly gave a gasp out loud and started to cry.

"Oww…My arm hurts…" Elizabeth whimpered. Mark gently took her arm and looked at the IV lines. One of them had come out of her arm and allowed blood to empty out. He took a cotton wipe from his pocket and dabbed it against her skin. Elizabeth stopped her tears as he cleaned up the rest of her bleeding.

"I'm gonna have to put it back in" Mark said, picking up the needle. Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded her head slightly. As painless as he could, he replaced it back into her skin. She gave a short hiss but stopped after it was in.

"Little one you need your rest. Lie down and get some shuteye," Mark said, putting on the oxygen mask on her face once again. Elizabeth gave a sad pout and closed her eyes. Mark reached into his pocket and brought out a needle. He took out one of the lines and injected it into the IV line. Elizabeth's head drooped down onto the pillow as he replaced the IV. Just then, the door opened up and Boris entered with other doctors.

"She is asleep, I presume" Boris asked. Mark saluted him and nodded.

"Yes sir," Mark replayed.

"Good, take her out," Boris said, as the men rolled her bed out the door with Boris following them. Mark drooped his head to his chest, sadly.

_Sorry little one_, He thought as he got back to work.

**:Lab: **

"ARE THE RESULTS IN YET?" Boris bellowed to the scurrying workers in the lab.

"Here sir," a man in a white jacket shakily said, handing Boris a packet of papers.

"Bout time," he sneered, leaving the man to rush off. He rapidly looked through papers and stopped at one. Boris stared at the papers in amazement.

"So, are they well enough for the program?" Boris looked behind him and gave a respectful bow to Voltaire.

"You may see these, my lord," Boris said, handing the papers to Voltaire. Voltaire snatched them from Boris and began flipping through them.

"Interesting…" he said in an evil chuckled voice. "Lets see here…Kai, of course has the more strength, stamina, resistance, ability and power. Amazing that Elizabeth is quite well matched with him…expect that her emotional readings are high…" Voltaire growled at the last part.

"My lord…that will change in time. Once she starts on the program and learns the hard way, she'll become the warrior that she was born to be. Kai has always been the perfect one by nature" Boris said reassuringly.

"You have my word Boris. They start training tomorrow," with that Voltaire disappeared from sight. Boris gave a slight chuckle to himself as he looked out at the center of the room. They both lay unconscious, strapped to a metal table with plenty of things attached to them.

_You two do not know what you have gotten yourselves into_, Boris chuckled leaving them behind in the darkness.

* * *

Droopy: WEEE FUN CHAPPY:happy dance: Ohh yes Mark will appear later so NO MAKING BAD JUGEMENTS YET! (and in Kai and his sister to make a note for the future hehe)

Kai:raises eyebrows: That was "fun?"

Droopy:nods: YEP!

Kai: Right…..

Droopy:smiles: Ok just to say…yea I know it will make you crazy…I'm going to stop working on this fic since I will show off parts in Kai and His sister I haven't told yet hehe )

Kai:shrug: Enjoy and leave a review…

_**Next Chapter: Training under Boris**_


	3. Training Under Boris

I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters except the ones you don't know, which are MINE! Review please!

Droopy: Sorry for the _long _wait people :sweat drops:

Kai: Fine with me…less of you

Droopy:glares: Thanks to hear you miss me

Kai:shrugs:

Droopy: So people :grins: Left a nice cliffy last time?

All: YESSSSSSS

Droopy: Hehe so lets get this party started! Thank you for all that reviewed and I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**_Key: _**"Talking"_Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ Bit-Beast Talking 'Russian'**:Different scene:**

_**Cold Shadows Chapter 3-Training Under Boris**_

Once again Kai opened his eyes slowly, feeling pain and nausea through his small body. He felt that he wasn't in a bed but in a new cell, not chained in anyway, and even if he was, Kai couldn't move with the pain. The cell was much smaller, just big enough to be a closet with bars on the opposite side of him. Ignoring the pain, multiple bruises, and cuts around his body, Kai forced himself to his knees and palms. He looked up, allowing his slightly damp bangs to hide the rest of his face as his crimson eyes looked out of the cell. Kai could see some people roaming around on the far side of the room, all in white coats. Kai stared blankly as they rushed around the testing room. Small crying caught Kai's ears, coming from right next to him. Kai stuck his head out a bit from the cage and looked over to side and saw Elizabeth in the cage next to his (A/N: The cages are about 3 by 3 feet on the floor and about 4 feet high).

"Liz, why are you crying?" Kai asked gently, seeing her eyes climb from the floor to his. It seemed to make her excited to see her brother there and her eyes dried.

"Kai I hurt all over…and I feel like I'm going to throw up," Elizabeth wined, holding her stomach with her arms tightly.

"Liz you have stay calm…I'm right here so don't worry about anything," Kai gave a small smile towards her which she returned softly.

"What are we going to do here…Kai I want to leave," Kai saw her body tremble with fear of the place and Kai reached over as best as he could and without pain to her cage and she grabbed onto his hand.

"We will Liz…you just have to wait" Kai gave a fake smile back to Elizabeth, hoping to himself that this nightmare would end soon.

"Touching…" Kai snapped his head away from Elizabeth and turned towards Boris smiling evilly down at them. In a sharp instant Kai pulled his arm back to his body, holding it tightly as it turned red and blood seeped through the fresh cut. Kai glared up to the man as Boris rolled the whip in his hands. Elizabeth coward back to the corner of her cage with fear as Boris snapped the whip on her cage bars.

"Back off Boris," Kai sneered angrily towards the man, his eyes burning. Boris gave a snicker at Kai. Reaching over, he unlatched Kai's cage and reached a hand into it to grab Kai around the neck. Kai gasped, instantly clawing at the man's arm as his airway got smaller and smaller. Boris held him to his height and looked into his eyes. Kai's feet could no longer feel the floor under him as he was at the mercy of Boris.

"You should watch your tongue Kai, I think I'll start seeing your training first" Something in Boris' eyes made Kai wish he hadn't talked as he tossed lifelessly to a guard standing in the hallway waiting. Kai started to cough and intake fresh air. Kai was tightly held in the guard's arms but Kai had no energy to fight against him.

"KAI!" Kai turned his half open eyes towards his sibling giving a small smile before he was taken out of the room and out of Elizabeth's view. Elizabeth curled her legs up to her chest and hid her head in her legs. She didn't know what to do as she was stuck alone in her cage.

**:Kai:**

_Now where am I going? _Kai thought as his eyes were starting to close, making himself to force them open to keep from going into the dark abyss. He gave up on the struggling as he was carried in his captor's arms right behind Boris. Kai scanned his eyes around, trying to remember anything in particular that he saw when he first arrived. Seeing nothing, he sighed and turned his attention back to his situation. Kai blinked. Buzzing caught Kai's ears, but this buzzing wasn't like a bumblebee buzz but something different. The noise got stronger and stronger as they continued down the hall. Kai and company entered a room, which made Kai's jaw dropped slightly. Tons of kids, mostly boys were inside of the room. The buzzing noise was it's strongest as Kai could also her clinging, cheers, and plenty of noises to keep his ears full. The kids were paired together over, what to Kai that is, a giant fruit bowl. But something there were something inside the bowl that made Kai eyes widen.

_He's more memorized by the beyblades than I thought_, Boris thought to himself, nodding to the guard to release the older Hiwatari to the ground. Kai continued to stare in aw at the blades, admiring them so much that he forgot where he was.

"Kai…do you like what you see?" Boris asked, with the older Hiwatari noticing his whereabouts finally, taking a defensive stance against the purple haired man. Boris gave a sarcastic chuckle and grabbed a fist full of blue hair. Kai hissed, immediately tried to pull away at the grip on his hair.

"No…I don't Boris," Kai stumbled out painfully. Boris brought down his goggled face to Kai's, while grinning largely. Kai painfully had on eye opened looking at the man while the other one was tightly closed in pain.

"Too bad Kai…you better learn to like it, because this will be your new life" Boris' goggles flashed dangerously, while his grin grew to cover his whole face with a evil expression. Kai's hair was released sharply, while the guard pushed him forcefully over to the group of training boys. Shoved in front of Kai's face was a launcher, ripcord, and a weak practice beyblade. Kai stared at it for a second before taking it into his hands.

"Follow the rest of the boys, any mistakes, attitude, or foolishness will be punished…Get to work Hiwatari." Kai watched the guard make his way back over to Boris and exited out with him. Kai looked around quickly, understanding the way of the machine and followed. Making a few errors around the way, but Kai quickly fixed them, being afraid of why guards around the group had whips for (Droopy: D Evil aren't I?). Hoping everything was all right with Elizabeth, Kai continued to do what will become his life, like Boris said.

**:Elizabeth:**

Staring out of her cell started to get boring to her as she watched people once and awhile walk out and in to the room. Sighing, Elizabeth looked down at her feet sadly. She wished she had any clue regarding the whereabouts of her brother. Wrapping her arms around her, she rubbed her arms for warmth until he cage was quickly opened and red eyes glared down at her. Elizabeth gave a loud screech and crawled into the corner of her small cage. Boris grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out, not caring about her screams. He threw her out, letting her give a loud thump on the wall when her head hit. Elizabeth grabbed her head tightly, giving off a cry of pain as her vision swirled, swayed, and blurred.

"Get up you weakling." Boris spat, as Elizabeth slowly crawled her way up the wall and into a wobbling stance. As much as her head hurt, Elizabeth feared the man and what he would do. Boris grabbed her roughly on the shoulder and pushed her forward from the wall and through the door. Elizabeth lost her balance for a quick second but regained it as soon as Boris came out.

"Follow me," Elizabeth waited until the man was a bit in front of her and followed him. She looked at his feet, as she only was only a few inches above his knee and looking at him face to face made her neck hurt.

_Why am I alone? _Elizabeth thought, looking around. _There's usually guards or something near me whenever I'm in here…but this time there's no one…just him. _Elizabeth looked up a bit, and looked at the man. _He seems…dazed. _Elizabeth didn't understand his ideas about them walking together but it started to freak her out. Boris' face had on a large grin; his eyes glanced down at the younger Hiwatari as she looked side to side, taking in her surroundings. She was lead around the area, passing more and more doors than what she had seen in the first time she looked around. Boris turned into a room leaving Elizabeth frightened to enter. She knew if she ran they would catch her and if she entered…who knows what would happen. She had to enter otherwise it would just prolong her misery. Elizabeth stiffly entered, taking her in her environment with great caution. To her surprise, the whole room was just stone, nothing in it besides a cupboard.

"Enter young Hiwatari," Boris slurred to her. She moved in past the door, which slid shut behind her with a strong breeze and a slam. She gasped and began to panic. The evil grin on his face grew as his hand sunk into the cupboard drawer and out came a whip. Elizabeth gave a screeched and dashed around the room with her blue eyes. There was no area to hide, run, or even escape from. The snap from the whip echoed around the room like a broken stick. Boris rubbed a hand on the handle of the whip, his eyes full of darkness and evilness. Elizabeth backed the farthest away from him, her body glued to the wall with fear. He walked forward in a rather slow pace, allowing the suspense to grow and her heart pound faster. Elizabeth was afraid to move. She wished her brother or someone that could get this man away from her was present. Elizabeth watched in slow motion as he brought the whip above his head and struck her across the stomach. Her eyes widen and let out a shriek. Time caught up to her as the whipping continued, each one after the one before was worse. Her screams and shrieks erupted through the whole area. The flaming pain soon covered her body from head to toe and it seemed that there was not time when he would quit. She felt like her body had gone numb, with the burning pain causing her body to shoot out with red marks and some even starting to bleed. The blood against her back felt like hot magma dripping out of the cavity of a crater. Elizabeth had lost count of the whips; her screams had disappeared as her eyes drooped. She could no longer scream as the pain muted her voice. Though, suddenly the burning stopped, and she could finally feel a slight breeze on her back.

"You lasted longer then I thought…," Elizabeth tilted up her head as much as she could until she stared Boris in the eyes. Something had changed in her eyes, the deep blue eyes that she had normally had had turned a bit more black in the center. Elizabeth couldn't last any longer, her body exhausted and in pain, shivering from the cold, and the thought of dying slowly came to her mind. She fell forward, her eyes closing and lie flat on the floor, unconscious.

**:Kai:**

Kai had progressed to the physical part of the training, though he seemed slightly enjoyed about it. Kai didn't understand why or for any reason did a idea popped in his head. Voltaire watched from a nearby one-way glass window from the side, his eyes focused mainly on Kai.

_He has the sprit of a phoenix…His father had seen it as well. His sprit is free, soft, and even at times vulnerable. Kai cannot show any of those emotions. He is the only one that can truly take on the task of mastering the dark beast and helping my plans in taking over the world. No one else has that potential to do this. Not even the top trainees or even his sister. Only him……_Voltaire thought to him self. His eyes were scanning the boy's progress as he continued to complete the tasks with ease. He knew that his son knew that he would be perfect to be the next heir to the phoenix but Voltaire had other plans. _He will be mine…and he'll only be controlled by me and use the dark phoenix to take over the world. Just you wait Kai, you will be mine and you have no one to help you. _Voltaire turned around and looked as the door opened. Boris walked in with his cape floating behind him and gave a respectful bow to Voltaire.

"My lord, she had passed the training," Voltaire seemed to narrow at his eyes towards Boris and his face scrunched.

"She did? I thought you said she wont be able to get though that and our problems would be released," Voltaire hissed making Boris to back off a bit.

"I'm sorry sir…but…she passed it. I do have to say that it did change her," Boris said rather quickly hoping to pursue the older Hiwatari's mind. He made some 'hmm' noises in his throat before turning around at Kai once more.

"Keep them both apart for the time being, maybe if this 'change' continues…we could use her. Put her with the wolf," Voltaire said and turned his back on to Boris and back to his grandson. Boris nodded and turned away sighing in relief. Voltaire continued to narrow his eyes on Kai. _He had become a professional to the training already and he seemed oblivious to the whole point his parents are dead, his sister is away from him, and he's just doing what he's told, in a way he doesn't care. He is defiantly the one. _

**:Elizabeth:**

She woke up groggy and in pain. Her eyes were still tired and begging to droop shut but she resisted. Her whole environment was different as she looked up onto a bottom of a bunk bed. She gazed around and noticed that there were tons of bunk beds around on each side of her. She sat up with immense pain and burning sensation but she bit her lip and shrugged it off. Besides the long rows of beds, which were covered in green wool blankets, there were only a few windows. The windows had bars over them, dimming out the light that entered the room (_and other reasons _Elizabeth thought). It was dead empty and no in sight. The dark rock walls were lame as any of the other walls around this area and Elizabeth continued to wonder where this was still. Suddenly there was a movement from the bed above her and shuffling of sheets. Elizabeth began to panic thinking the worse.

_What if its someone bad…or…or this is all a dream…or…_Elizabeth thought was cut short when a blob of red hair and blue eyes looked down at her. She blinked and blinked again, _He doesn't look mean…_she thought, coking her head at him. He was one of the only boys she had seen here that looked friendly as well as innocent like her. Elizabeth struggled to have her voice be heard but she managed a few words.

"Who...who…are you…?" He looked at her and smiled and began talking in Russian, confusing Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry…I don't know Russian that much, I'm still learning it" He seemed to get the meaning of her sentence and jumped down, throwing out a hand. Elizabeth blinked and looked at the boy. He was about Kai's size, a bit on the muscular side, as well as pale skin like a ghost. She didn't know what to expect of him…except he was brought here by force too. His pointy fire hair was covered in dirt along with his whole body. He had a few scrapes here and there with just a large one on his hairline that seemed like it healed a while ago (A/N:winks: Guess who?). He dressed in an orange and white jumpsuit-Elizabeth wanted it seeming as he was warm in it and she was freezing in her clothes-and some white boats. He seemed friendly enough, but Elizabeth didn't want to make any chances with him yet. Elizabeth almost dropped her jaw as he began talking to her in fluent English with just a small accent.

"Your probably still wondering who I am and am I part of this scary place aren't you?" He said cautiously. Elizabeth still had her jaw open and gave a slight nod. He laughed at her. "You seem like you have some pain in you, I suggest you lie down for awhile before anyone comes in here and does anything else" He said, sitting on the end of the bed. Elizabeth looked at him again, confusing herself more then she could ever do in a normal day.

"Um…why are you here?" She questioned to the boy, slightly confused about this niceness as she had only meet one person nice to her in this whole place.

"I'm here because I have no where else to go," He began, slightly bowing his head, "My parents died in a fire awhile ago and I was left on my own. I refused to go to the orphanage so I ran away from everyone. Though it was stupid on my part since I soon began hungry and the snow kept coming down. I was lucky to come across this place and they took me in. I don't know what they're doing in here…even if it's bad, I have a home now," He said making Elizabeth more curious.

"Do you know where here is?"

"We're probably in the middle of Siberia in Russia. Why do you ask," He questioned.

"My brother and I were taken away from our parents by that man…Boris…and I want to leave," Elizabeth slightly realized something. "Have you seen my brother…he's taller than me, blue hair, crimson eyes, and kinda stubborn?"

"No…sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that in here," Elizabeth sighed. "Now, can you tell me about your story besides that you were taken here by Boris?" He added to Elizabeth.

"Well…our grandfather came over to our house with all these men and so Kai and me ran upstairs to hide. But then we were founded and so we tried to run again. When we got downstairs and to the door, we were taken here and to find that our mommy and daddy were killed," (Note: Little Kid talking…need little kid talk XD). Elizabeth looked up as his hand patted her hand.

"Yea…it seems you've had a bad time too," Elizabeth nodded mumbling out a few words.

"I bet Kai is worse…," He looked at her slightly and blinked.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's probably alone…" He gave her a pat on the hand again and smiling.

"The names Tala," Elizabeth looked out and cocked her head.

"Ohh…," She stumbled on what he was saying but then remembered that he was saying his name, "My names Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz or Lizzy because my name is way to long to say," she laughed, giving off a smile. He smiled after her.

"Ok, I'll stick with Liz alright? I don't really have that many names in Tala except Tal," He chuckled to her and they laughed together despite the cold, unwanted, abbey they were in.

**:Kai:**

Kai wiped more of the sweat that was on his face, still memorized by the action that he had all day. He didn't seem tired while he was thinking about the beyblades but somewhere inside of him was telling him to stop thinking about them. He ignored that feeling and walked out with the other trainees before being pulled back by a large, gloved hand.

"How was training young Kai," Boris sneered down at him, large grin present on his face. Kai was clueless on what his real objective with him but he simply nodded in a confused manor. "Good, good… I'm sure you'll love beyblading."

"Bey…blading?" Kai mouthed out. He seemed thrilled that it had a name and also liked the whole sport of spinning the blades and knocking your opponent out. He loved the feeling of winning; it was like a new passion to him. Boris looked down at the young boys face with a pleased smile. He had done it. Kai was now fixed onto the sport and became into Boris' hands.

* * *

A/N:evil laugh: KAI'S GOING TO BECOME EVIL :lame evil music plays in the background: Leave me a review!

_**Next Chapter: The Search For Power, Forget The Past. **_

_:hint: For this chapter I'm going to face more on Kai (that is If I get to it soon :sweat drops:) and what you pretty much know about his power hungry stuff and that XD._


End file.
